Nobody Wins (Silver the Hedgehog love story)
by shadowgirl303
Summary: Angela the Cat was born with telekinesis living by herself in the woods with her pet Chao. One day they decide to go into the city. They are in for a surprise.


I was laying out in the woods one day, thinking about Merida. Merida was my best friend and guardian when I was a kid. But, sadly, she died when I was about 7. It's been seven years since then. And it's saddening just to think about her. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath of the fresh air.

The woods are my home. I've been living off the woods since Merida died. I was forced to raise myself after she died and I've been educating myself. I've trained myself to fight, so I can fight off any predators that come near me. I taught myself how to climb trees and what not to eat. Things that basically can keep me alive. And, strangely, I've been training myself how to use telekinesis.

That's right people. I have telekinesis. That's pretty much the main reason why I live in the woods... people are afraid of me and pushed me back into the woods. But that happened when Merida was alive. But we used to go into the city together all the time. But, now that she's gone, I almost never go into the city. Mostly because I have no reason to go.

It can be hard living here in the woods by myself, but it's worth it. I'm alone. Nobody can bug me. So, pretty much, my life is perfect. But that's all about to change.

* * *

><p>I get up a few hours later. I start to wander around the woods for no apparent reason. I begin to feel that something was following me. I look behind me and see my chao, Roxy. She's a purple chao, which means she's a flight type. But she's shy, so she wears an eggshell over her head.<p>

"Roxy, why are you following me?"

"Chao chao!" she says.

I know what she wants. She wants to follow me. I don't really mind, so I just nod at her and start to walk again.

I eventually make it to the edge of the woods and the beginning of the city. I sigh and shake my head, and I'm about to turn around and head back into the woods. But something inside me tell me that I should go into the city. I sigh and walk into the city.

I wander around, not knowing where I was going. I eventually find myself at the center of the city, where all the businesses are. I then hear an explosion. I turn around and see a bank being robbed by a fat guy in a floating chair.

I blink stupefied. _Why would anybody want to rob a bank? I mean, I know I haven't been in the city for years, but why steal what you can earn?_ I shake off the thought as I decide to try to stop him. I walk up to his chair thing.

"HEY! YOU!" I yell.

He looks down at me.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing!?"

"What does it look like?"

I growl. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am Doctor Eggman. I'm robbing this so I can build my Eggmanland and take over the world!"

"Dude, you've got serious issues."

"And you're going to help me. Robots, get her!"

I gasp and grab Roxy as a couple of robots come at me. I jump up into the air, causing the robots to crash into each other. Eggman looks up at me.  
>"Get her!"<p>

"I don't think so." I point my hand at an objects on the ground and use my powers to pick it up. I then throw it at one of his robots. I then land on the ground behind one of the robots and kick it, making a giant hole in it.

"Grrrr... don't let her get away."

I then point my hand at a robot and throw it at another robot.

"You're going to have to do better than that, fat ass!"

Suddenly, I get kicked in the back by something. I look up and see a robot, with a gun pointed at me.

"Oooo scary!" I say sarcastically. I roll out of the way when it fires and kick it. I continue to fight, and I eventually run out of energy. One of the robots kicks me to the ground, but I don't have the strength to fight back. I release Roxy and tell her to get away. She leaves, leaving me alone with the robots and Eggie... or so I thought.

One of the robots was about to finish me off when suddenly it glows a greenish color. I look over and see a whitish hedgehog glowing the same color with his hand sticking out in front of him. He throws the robot and then looks up at Eggman.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Well, well if it isn't Silver. I'm just trying to start my Eggmanland."

The hedgehog rolls his eyes at that. He then sticks his hands out in front of him again and glows that greenish color again and so does Eggman and his chair thing. He then throws them and they fly far away. Then the hedgehog walks up to me.

"Are you alright."

"Ye-yeah..." I say as I try to get up. He helps me up.

I look up at him. "I'm fine..." I try to walk, but stumble and fall, but he catches me before I can hit the concrete.

"I think you need medical attention." He says as he lifts me into his arms.

He jumps into the air and starts to glow that greenish color again as he begins to float up.

"Wa-wait..." I say. He looks down at me. I use whatever strength I have left to call out for Roxy. Soon enough, she appears and lands in my arms, chaoing at me.

"Cute chao." he says.

I look up at him. "Thanks... I'm Angela, by the way."

"I'm Silver." he says. I lean my head against his chest and lose consciousness.


End file.
